Joseph DeathBringer
Joseph DeathBringer is a Wizard101 character created by JABwarrior11. The character was created back in spring of 2017, and has been active on and off since then. He is a wizard of the School of Death, and is the creator of the group known as the Spirit Legion. Starting His Journey Drawn to Death Magic From the start, DeathBringer knew he was meant to be a death wizard. After looking at what the other schools of magic had to offer, he knew that the unique style of death magic best fit his style. It turned out to be the perfect choice for him, teaching him spells which granted healing in battle while simultaneously dealing high damage. Early Assistance DeathBringer had much assistance from his good friend Zachary SpellWielder during the early days of his training. SpellWielder would help craft him into the wizard he would one day become by helping him make important decisions on what types of spells to learn and who to learn them from. In the end it would greatly benefit them both, as DeathBringer would go on to help and even save SpellWielder down the line on multiple occasions as he grew more and more powerful. The Lord of Night During his days as an Adept wizard, DeathBringer began helping SpellWielder with his mission to learn hidden magic from the Loremaster. The Loremaster was a spirit which if defeated, could potentially grant wizards access to magic you could not learn anywhere else. By some chance, in one of his first confrontations with the Loremaster, DeathBringer was granted access to one of these unique spells death spells known as Lord of Night. This spell was extremely powerful compared to anything else in DeathBringer's arsenal at the time, and was powerful enough for him to continue to use years down the line. Forming the Spirit Legion Around the time DeathBringer became a Grandmaster (level 50), he created a group known as the Spirit Legion. The group included several wizards of the spirit triangle such as Zachary SpellWielder and Garret LocusWeaver. These wizards took part in several missions which greatly increased the safety of the spiral. One of these missions was a large part in the event which would become known as the Great White Scare. The Great White Scare The Spirit Legion was called for assistance during an the event that would become known as the Great White Scare. It began when a group of extremist sharks broke out of containment in the water world of Celestia. DeathBringer, who already had much experience with the great whites, was put in charge of hunting down and defeating them. Calling in SpellWielder and the rest of the Spirit Legion, they spent the next 10 months battling sharks throughout the spiral. DeathBringer and the Legion were largely successful, managing to end the immediate threat to the spiral. Although they were successful, the sharks had already spread, and it was impossible to track down every last one in the spiral. Category:Game Character Category:Wizard